1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device and a control method for a non-volatile memory, and particularly relates to resumption of an interrupted erase operation of a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memories are commonly used in implementing data storage devices. Examples of non-volatile memories include a read-only memory, flash memory, EEPROM, embedded flash, Ferro/magnetic memory, phase change memory, resistive memory, and Nitride storage memory and so on. A non-volatile memory generally requires erase operations to release free space for data storage. However, once an unexpected interrupt (e.g. power loss) occurs during an erase operation, the memory cells which are being erased are left in unknown states and abnormalities occur.